Noise from Silence
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: After receiving a late night call from the mayor, Emma heads over to Regina's office where she unintentionally confesses her feelings.


Date: November 28, 2011 – December 13, 2011

**Noise From Silence**

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Characters:** Emma Swan, Regina Mills

**Pairing:** Remma/Swan Queen

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count: **3202

Emma walked through the door of Mary's placed with a heavy sigh and combed a hand through her hair.

"Is everyone okay?" Mary asked with a worried expression.

"Uh," Emma hesitated for a brief second. "Yeah, yeah, everyone's fine. I got Henry and Archie out fine," she replied. While Emma explained what had happened at the mine her mind was far away. Inside she was hurting and angry.

When she had gotten Henry out of the mine, Regina wasted no time in rushing over and make sure he was okay. Emma, being Henry's mother as well, wanted to hug him and share the feeling of relief with Regina. But when she had rushed over, a smile that mirrored Regina's and stretched from ear to ear, Regina slid her hand off from Henry's arm to Emma's wrist. The brunette guided Emma's hand away from the boy.

"Go help with the clean up," she ordered, her smile dropping; a frown quickly replacing the beaming grin.

Emma's joyous smile scrunched and disappeared. Her mouth took the form of a confused and offended "O." Emma took her leave without a complaint, leaving Regina to give Henry one last hug before draping her coat on his shoulders and taking him home.

"You okay?" Mary's concerned voice cut through Emma's thoughts.

Emma snapped back to the present with a jerk of her head. "Yeah, sorry," she muttered an apology. "I'm just tired," Emma sighed. She felt guilty feeding Mary an excuse so that she could get out of the forming conversation, but the statement wasn't a complete lie; she was tired - she just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Of course, of course!" Mary nodded her head. "It's been a long day; go get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Emma flashed Mary a meek smile and retired to her room. Upon entering her room, Emma flopped onto the bed with an exasperated groan. She flipped open he cell phone to check the time: 10:15 pm. Exhaling deeply, the blond let her eyes droop shut and let sleep begin to wash over her.

She heard a soft ringing and rolled over, waiting for the irksome sound to stop. However, the ringing only got louder.

"What is it..?" Emma whined, her voice hoarse and laced with drowsiness. She reached for her cell to see who could be making such a ruckus at his time of night.

"Incoming call from Regina," the screen read.

Her brow furrowed as she wondered what the mayor could possibly want with her. Only one way to find out.

"Do you realize what time it is? " Emma grumbled, still groggy from waking up.

"Come over in ten minutes," Regina ordered tersely and hung up before Emma was able to get a word out.

"Uh…" She lay there on the bed a minute longer, but fully awake now and replaying the call in her mind. What could be so important that Regina needed to see her in person right now? Why not later? But in all honesty the blond didn't really mind; her curiosity trumped her faint annoyance from being roused from sleep and commanded to leave the warm comforts of her bed.

Throwing on her red leather jacket, Emma snuck out of the house, the only sound she made was the door clicking she behind her. The chill of the night nipped at her neck and face while she hurried to her small, yellow car. The blond put he key in the ignition and the car sputtered to life. She steered the car away from the curb and drove to Regina's large, pristine house. Emma parked the car at the end of the street and cut the engine. She got out and slammed the door shut and walked brusquely walked the last few minutes.

"No wonder it took you so long - you walked the whole way," Regina's voice snapped at the blond from the threshold of the house.

"I'm parked down the street," Emma shot back defensively. Arguing wasn't why she was here, though, she reminded herself silently. "Is everything okay?" She inquired, drawing out the first word a bit.

"Of course everything's okay," The brunette hissed and started to walk inside leaving the door open.

Emma followed uncertainly, but was stopped short.

"Well don't leave the door open, Ms. Swan," Regina said sharply over her shoulder. "My office," was all she said next.

Emma's footsteps met the soft, perfectly white carpeting with muffled thumps.

"Is Henry asleep?" She broke the silence that had befallen them once they entered the mayor's office.

"Yes," the brunette replied curtly.

Regina waited until Emma was in the room before closing the large wooden door behind her.

"So… What did you need to see me for? And at this hour," she muttered the last part. The blond stood in the middle of the room with her hands shoved in her pockets, her shoulders slightly hunched up in an awkward shrug. She noticed a nearly empty glass of whisky sitting on the mayor's very organized desk. Emma turned to face the brunette and considered tossing in a witty comment about the alcohol making the mayor call, but Regina was able to get the next word out first.

"What are you trying to say, Ms. Swan? I do not have time for your nonsense," she growled, shooting Emma a hard glare.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Madame Mayor," Emma retreated, not wanting to start an argument right now in fear of waking Henry. "So what was it you called for?" she repeated in hopes of finally getting an answer.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but she hesitated. Witnessing her falter, Emma tilted her head with quizzical intrigue, a slight smile played at the corner of her lips.

"What are you looking at, Ms. Swan?" Regina said, puffing out her chest in an attempt to regain her authoritative composure.

Emma shook her head. "I have nothing to say. You're the one that called me here, remember?" The blond smirked.

The mayor crossed the black and white office that looked as if it came straight from a high end catalogue. The brunette leaned on the front of her desk and downed the rest of the whisky. A bit of liquid courage…And something to ease her tension, if only a little.

"Really?" Emma asked skeptically, a thin smile tugging at her mouth. "If it's that hard to talk to me, why bother to call? I was asleep when your rang, just so you know." The blond woman approached Regina's orderly desk and peered at the clock: just passed 12:30 am. Okay, so it was a little earlier than she had expected.

Regina brushed the comment off with a dismissive wave of her hand and caught the other woman checking the time. "Do you have somewhere to be, Ms. Swan?" She scoffed.

"Yes, asleep in my bed," Emma was beginning to lose her patience with this woman.

Yet as each minute passed, it was becoming more and more clear to Emma that the mayor was just buying time, but… For what?

"Regina, what's going on? And no avoiding the question this time or I'm leaving and you can talk to me when the sun is actually up," Emma warned before Regina was able to intervene.

Regina let out a weighted sigh and brushed a section of her perfect bob of hair sideways although the gesture doing nothing.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did at the mine. …For helping me get Henry back,"she muttered the last part.

"Yeah, okay," the blond nodded. "Didn't seem like you cared all that much, though, back there," Emma argued, a hurt frown crossed her face.

"I'm sorry, Emma, it was… Unacceptable," Regina admitted, her expression softening.

Emma's jaw dropped slightly. Not once had Regina ever referred to the blond by her first name, let alone ever apologize with such sincerity. In fact, Emma had never seen the mayor apologize to anyone at all. Was she dreaming?

"Regina…" Emma murmured. "You're right, was unnecessary," she added clearing her throat and regaining her assertiveness.

Regina looked back at the blond woman with humble eyes. She opened her mouth to let out a retort, but instead a flood of words she hadn't meant to be known came out. "I'm afraid of losing Henry. Ever since he first found you, you're all he thinks about. Henry… He loves you more than me," she shook her head, tears welling up, but she quickly turned her head to face the floor beside her in an attempt to hide this sudden vulnerability. "Everyone BUT me," she hissed. "And it… It kills me,." She wasn't sure why she was suddenly and unexpectedly confiding her most personal thoughts with Emma Swan - the very person whom she had tried to drive out of town on multiple occasions just weeks before.

Regina turned her back on Emma and shuffled some of the already organized papers that sat in a stack on the edge of the desk.

"Hey," Emma said quietly, breaking the silence that had befallen them.

The brunette gave the other woman no response.

"Hey," Emma repeated sternly. She firmly took hold of Regina's arm and gave a slight tug to make the other woman turn to face her.

Regina met the blond woman's serious, though empathetic, eyes with her own watery ones. Just as she was opening her mouth to speak, Emma pulled Regina closer to her and needy, lust-filled lips met each other.

Stunned for only a split second, Regina regained control of the situation, backing Emma up against a wall. Her hands separated the blonde's red leather jacket from her body and she chucked it, only partially making an effort to aim for the luxurious white couch that stood a few feet away from them. One of Regina's hands slipped up Emma's white tank top and brushed against her warm flesh, causing Emma to shiver with lust. In the meantime, Emma had slid a hand down Regina's skirt. Regina was already wet when Emma's fingers made contact with her clit and a slight gasp escaped the mayor's lips, which was promptly cut short by the heated intensity of their kissing.

"The…couch," Emma whispered between kisses and pulled her hand out from the mayor's skirt, much to Regina's muffled groan of disappointment.

Without another word, Emma gently began to nudge the brunette woman towards the couch and guided her body down onto the plush cushions. As the blonde woman settled comfortably onto Regina's abdominal area, the mayor gave Emma a smirk, followed by a nearly silent scoff, and reversed their positioning so that Emma was now on the bottom.

"Always need to be on top, huh?" Emma threw the other woman a crooked smile, intentionally giving the statement its double meaning.

Regina leaned forward until her mouth was barely touching Emma's ear. "Yes, Ms. Swan, I do," she whispered with a sly smile, the movement causing her lips to brush the edge of Emma's cartilage, which sent a shiver of excitement running through her body.

Regina placed one hand next to the other woman's head on the couch for support while her other hand slid up Emma's shirt. She let it skate up and down the woman's stomach before wedging it into her black bra and cupping her warm, soft breast. Regina gave it a gentle squeeze and Emma let out a deep groan of pleasure, much to the mayor's silent delight. The blonde ran one hand down Regina's side and back up her skirt, the other tangled in the Regina's hair, her nails scratching Regina's scalp, inflicting enough pain to elicit hiss of pleasure from the woman. Regina slid her hand from Emma's breast, where her fingers were alternating between tracing slow circles around a hard, pink nipple and giving said nipple small pinches, down her abs and between her legs where Emma's arousal was undeniable. Her underwear was soaked through, resulting in a lustful grin from Regina. The mayor eased two fingers into Emma, who arched her back upwards, a heady moan escaping her parted lips.

Regina could feel Emma tighten around her as she twisted and slid her fingers in and out of her warm core. Emma pulled Regina's head down and nibbled on the woman's bottom lip; her hands running down the brunette's back and leaving angry red lines and goose bumps in their wake. Regina let out a low groan and picked up the pace of her fingers, thrusting them deeper into Emma, her thumb slowly rubbing circles on Emma's clit.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma hissed, her breathing heavy as her hips rocked in synch with the other woman's fingers.

Regina could feel Emma's body stiffen and her jaw tighten as she outlined the blonde woman's jaw with her thumb and placed a subtle kiss on her lips. When Regina began to pull away, Emma pulled her head back down, deepening the kiss and with a shudder, came undone in Regina's arms. As she lay there trying to regain her breath, Regina looked down at her with satisfaction and…love? Was that a spark of love that had just flashed through Regina's eyes?

"What?" Regina shot at her, taking on a defensive tone.

The blond simply smiled at her and shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Regina eyed her suspiciously, but remained silent. Emma took advantage of this to flip Regina onto her back, who looked back at her with surprise. Though her shock was instantly replaced with a smug look. Emma jerked her head to the side, tossing her golden locks over her shoulder. Just as Regina had done before her, Emma bent over the woman's waiting body and covered her enticing neck with heated, moist kisses.

Regina's head lolled back and exhaled a soft moan as Emma moved down from neck to collar. A delighted hiss could be heard from Regina when Emma took a taut, rosy nipple between her lips and swirled it around with her tongue. The blond's fingers trailed down the length of the other woman's slender body and lingered on her abdominal area, lightly skating the smooth, creamy skin.

Regina gritted her teeth impatiently, wishing Emma would stop taking her time. As if reading her mind, the blond complied and eased a couple of fingers inside earning herself a heavy, satisfied sigh from Regina. Grinding hips against each other, the women's lips were locked in a battle for dominance. The brunette's body stiffened and she let out a deep moan as she came. Exhaling slowly, Regina began to go limp as she rested an arm over her forehead, Emma smiling down at her almost lovingly.

A few minutes of silence passed between them before the mayor broke it. "What time is it?" She asked, propping herself up on an elbow as she cranes her neck to get a better look. Emma glanced behind her to see as well.

"2:30," she noted.

"You should go," Regina whispered, leaning over the edge of the couch to fetch her clothes that lay in a heap with Emma's.

"What? Why?" Emma asked, startled by the request.

"Henry will be waking up in a few hours and I still need to sleep, Ms. Swan," she chided, though her subtle smile undermined the sharp tone of her voice. "And I'm sure Ms. Blanchard will wonder where you disappeared before breakfast."

"David is bound to show up for that, so it's not as if I'm leaving her alone," Emma reminded the woman with a smile.

"Regardless, if you stay, I highly doubt I'll get any sleep," the brunette countered.

"Oh fine," Emma pouted and reached for her jeans and shirt, getting up to retrieve her jacket that was on the floor across the room.

While Emma's back was turned to her, Regina couldn't keep herself from staring at the blond who was bent over, picking up the jacket.

"I can feel your eyes on me," Emma called in a forced whisper, turning to quirk an eyebrow at the other woman. "Are you sure you want me to leave?" She pressed, smirking.

"I-" Regina opened her mouth to speak, but her voice caught in her throat.

"I can stay and we can just tell Henry that I had to come over early for… Business reasons," she suggested with a light laugh.

Regina scoffed at the idea. "I'm sure he'll find a way to not believe that," she criticized. "But..!" She interjected before Emma was able to protest. "I'm willing to give it a shot. However, if he suspects otherwise, I'm putting this on you," she warned, holding open the office door.

Emma gave an amused, small snort and nodded her head, for once being okay with this empty threat and exited, walking up the plush stairs and down the snow white hallway. Emma stood in the doorway. "Everything's so…Clean," she murmured.

"Of course it is, Ms. Swan. I prefer to keep a clean and organized house," the Mayor retorted, as if implying that Emma's living situation was quite the opposite.

Emma rolled her eyes and followed Regina to the fluffy white bed, tossing her jacket onto a nearby chair – her pants flying across the room onto the chair as well – earning herself a sigh from Regina for her carelessness. Emma crawled into the bed, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders turning onto her side, her back facing the mayor. Regina, having changed into a teal night dress, followed suit and got into the bed. Still sitting upright, she leaned over and turned out the bedside light.

"Regina?" Emma asked, her voice already groggy with sleep.

"Yes?" The brunette turned her head to face Emma.

"I…" Emma sighed, her voice trailing off.

There was a pause before she spoke again, leaving Regina to wonder if the blond had drifted off to sleep mid-sentence.

"I don't know if it counts for anything," Emma began again, "But I love you."

"…What?" Regina asked, genuinely shocked.

Emma rolled over enough to meet Regina's stare. "I love you," she repeated.

"I… It's not the same," Regina muttered, quickly catching herself from admitting anything that may come back to bite her. She was still unsure as to whether or not the blond had really meant what she said and didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"I know, it was worth a try. …But I do love you," Emma smiled meekly.

"Are you being serious?" Regina pressed skeptically.

"Well, I can deny it if you really want," Emma teased, sensing Regina's need to know that she was telling the truth.

Flattered, the mayor could feel the blood rush to her face and let out a sigh, sinking down against the headboard. She silently thanked that it was dark and the lights were out, so that Emma couldn't see her blush.

"I love you too, Emma," she gazed at the woman lying beside her, the soft, pale glow of the moon bathing blond's face. Regina leaned over and placed a tender, loving kiss on Emma's lips.

Without saying another word, they let the silence of sleep befall them, knowing at that moment that they had finally found their happily ever after.


End file.
